Crazy For Your Guilt!
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Menção de Saku/Sasu. A tristeza de perder o amado a dominou por completo, e ela apenas se entregou ao fim. Afinal, ela era louca! Louca por ele... Louca por culpa dele!


**Crazy For Your Guilt!**

_Silence _

Entrou na branca e fria habitação. Mais uma vez fazia uma de suas visitas matinais á antiga companheira de Time. Passou seus olhos azuis pelo quarto, procurando por ela, e finalmente a encontrou. Sua expressão havia se tornado triste, mais uma vez. Lá estava ela, como sempre, sentada de joelhos em frente a janela fechada apenas pelo vidro, cabisbaixa e com aquela comprida camisola branca. Aproximou-se dela, sentando-se no chão, ficando ao seu lado. A fitou, era sempre assim...sempre!

_Cry_

Suspirou pesadamente. Fazia exatamente um ano que a garota se encontrava naquela situação. Memórias vieram a sua mente, imagens do ocorrido que a deixara naquele estado deplorável e digno de pena. A um ano, lembrava-se de, junto a ela, Ter presenciado a morte de seu outro antigo companheiro de time, enquanto o mesmo realizava sua vingança. Lembrou-se do amigo Ter conseguido realizar sua vingança, mas no fim acabou por simplesmente morrer junto ao inimigo. Aquela simples cena acabou com a vida da amiga...desde então ela nunca mais falou nenhuma palavra sequer, nunca mais levantou o rosto, e alucinações começaram a atormenta-la. Onde ela estava agora?...

Hospício!

_Angst_

Suspirou mais uma vez e a fitou. Cabisbaixa, sem mexer um músculo, e sua única reação era simplesmente piscar. Ela nunca mais havia dormido desde aquilo...Lembrava-se também das inúmeras vezes que suas alucinações a levaram a tentar suicídio, era terrível vê-la daquela forma. Ele poderia até falar alguma coisa, ela estaria escutando, mas sabia que para ela nada importava...

Um barulho vindo da porta chamou sua atenção, fazendo-o fitar a entrada do aposento. Lá estava uma jovem enfermeira, apenas para avisar que o curto horário de visitas havia acabado. Acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, levantando-se e dirigindo-se até a porta...Mas antes de deixa-la, mais uma vez, sozinha, virou-se levemente.

**Naruto**: Até mais...Sakura-chan! –sussurrou e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

E lá estava ela novamente...e a solidão!

_Loneliness_

**oOoOoOoOo **

_Sorrow_

A noite já havia chegado, mas ela nem ao menos havia se movido. Ainda sentada de joelhos no frio chão, a janela a sua frente sem cortinas e fechada apenas com um fino vidro que lhe possibilitava alguma vista para o lado de fora. E, como em todas as noites sozinha naquele quarto de hospício, chorava em silêncio...seus lábios não se moviam, sua cabeça ainda cabisbaixa e sua melancólica expressão facial, enquanto gordas lágrimas de tristeza e perda escorriam por seus olhos verdes, olhos que já chegaram a brilhar antigamente, mas que já não demonstravam nem um pequeno pingo de vida existente naquele corpo.

Queria gritar, como toda vez que chorava. Queria amaldiçoar a morte de seu amado, mas por mais que quisesse seu corpo não se movia, sua mente encontrava-se em puro branco, e não respondia aos seus pedidos.

_Cry_

As lágrimas molhavam o chão ao toca-lo, escorrendo sem dó nem piedade daqueles olhos esmeralda. Mentalmente ela se ligava ao mundo exterior, queria se livrar daquela condição, mas sua força de vontade não superava a força que o desespero da perda tinha sobre ela.

**Sakura**: "Sasuke-kun...você me deixou...me deixou...me deixou..." –repetia sempre em mente, era só nisso que pensava.

Na morte dele. Em seus sentimentos nunca correspondidos. Na falta que ele lhe fazia. E em seu mundo, agora destruído pelo que parecia a eternidade...

Seus ouvidos capitaram algum tipo de som um tanto fantasmagórico. Chamava seu nome gentilmente, e ela conhecia muito bem aquela voz...A voz que a atormentava mentalmente, em suas lembranças. Em sua vida...

'Sakura...'

'Sakura...'

Ele a chamava, mais uma vez. Apertou a barra da branca camisola que levava posta no corpo, escutando aquela voz ao longe lhe chamar para junto dele.

'Sakura...venha...'

'Venha...'

'Para mim...'

Seu corpo começou a responder. Lentamente, e meio cambaleando, fora colocando-se de pé, apoiando-se nos pés e nas tremulas pernas meio dormentes. Ainda cabisbaixa, era incapacitada de encarar a vida de frente. Há, mas que vida? Aquilo era pior que a morte...morte...

_Death_

Caminhou até a janela, eram apenas três passos por causa de sua grande proximidade. Com um pouco de esforço empurrou a janela, abrindo-a lentamente para fora. Apoiou-se na parede com as mãos e subiu no corrimão da janela, sentindo o vento bater em seu rosto e balançar seus róseos cabelos. Fixou seu olhar cabisbaixo para o chão, encontrava-se no sétimo andar do prédio. Lá o viu...sua silhueta bem definida...sorrindo-lhe gentilmente e lhe chamando...

'Sakura...Sakura...venha...para mim...'

'Para sempre...'

Em muito tempo sentiu seus lábios moverem-se, querendo pronunciar alguma mínima palavra. Ele estava-lhe sorrindo, ainda, com aquela face tão bonita e que ela tanto amava...Até hoje! Acompanhou com os olhos os movimentos de sua silhueta que a mirava. Ele ergueu o braço, chamando-a para ele...

'Venha...'

Acompanhou o movimento de seus lábios...aqueles doces lábios...

'Venha...'

Conseguiu reunir mínimas forças para esbouçar um fraco, mas sincero, sorriso. Ergueu o braço direito para baixo, abrindo a mão na direção de seu amado que a chamava. Sentiu o forte vento balançar suas vestes e lhe causar arrepios devido ao frio que fazia. Se moveu mais um pouco, ficando na ponta do corrimão da janela em que se encontrava...

'Venha...'

**Sakura**: "Sasuke-kun..."

E se lançou para os braços dele. Para encontrar-se com ele. Para encontrar-se com a morte...

Alucinações...

_Crazy_

Algo próprio de um louco...algo próprio de alguém como ela...Louca!

Sem dúvida ela era louca por ele. Por ele...E por culpa dele ficou louca a ponto de encontrar-se com a morte para ficar junto com ele...

Ela era louca, sim...

Por ele, sempre o amaria.

Por culpa dele...ele não tinha que deixa-la...

**Fim**

* * *

**Aqui está gente...minha primeira fic com morte de personagem...\o\ Ficou meio tosco, na minha opinião, mas pelo menos gostei de escreve-la, até que ficou legalzinha...XD  
Só quero mesmo é saber a opinião de vocês...u.u'**

**Espero que tenham gostado... o/ E não se esqueçam de deixar REVIEWS por favor xP**

**Beijos...Yami! n.n/**


End file.
